Clan:Guthix Blade
Recent News * 10/15/08:We are deeply saddened over the death of our member Jak37252, who died valiantly in Clan Wars. * 10/14/08:We won Clan Wars against a member clan! Intro Guthix Blade is a clan created by Airblade86 (Sjblade on RuneScape). It is a F2P clan but included some P2P members. Naming The clan name Guthix Blade is derived from: * Guthix, a God in RuneScape. * Jak37252 (or Jak'blade'1), the first member of Sjblade's friend list and Sj'blade'. Our Motto Balance is Power ''--Guthix'' Being that it's our motto, we try to get players who we lack such as rangers. Ranks Owner: Sjblade General: Jak37252 (Retired, now replaced with Grant207) Captain: TheMan0186, Skimmer56, Batman789789 Lieutenant: Zwarrior1234 Sergeant: Bnelson43, Scarface1cg, Sasuke123179 Corporal: Sjgrenade, Music27, Sugar1996 Recruit: Mag3 Owns Y0, Lifeofskills, Jc4me, Garrett 2 12 (Discontinued), Dudderlondon, Startagain12, Hannah 1255, Ziblos Friends: For Anyone History Here is a collection of the events in the making of the Guthix Blade. Rise of Dragon Blade It was the first day when Jagex decided to create clans and Sjblade created one. It was originally named Dragon Blade but due to future events, it was changed. Forming The Alliance It was during this time that Sjblade had invited some of his friends to this clan. No one knew it would have much members and the only few were low level players. Banishment of DanGK96 It was a normal day when we rendezvous in Varrock. DanGK96, a now banned member of our clan, started talking saying all these obscene and otherwise racist words in Clan Chat. Seeing that we cannot have such people in our clan, the Guthix Blade banned him forever. Reforming Dragon Blade Due to the amount of "noobs" on the clan, some had to be taken off and after that, Sjblade added a new name to the clan and hoped to get some good members. Elite Bladers The name Sjblade came up with was Elite Bladers and Sjblade started finding some more people. Sjgrenade's Proposal One day, a player, Sjgrenade, wanted to join the Elite Bladers. He did not fit the requirements but offered some GP and was part of the clan. After a while, he asked if he could take the name of Elite Bladers and make it the name of his own clan. Sjblade who was already bored of the name said yes and now Sjgrenade is the owner of the Elite Bladers. The Third Name The clan name was hard to come up with but Sjblade wanted it to have the word "Guthix" in it. The concept would not work because Guthix was a god of balance. The clan only had low level players and they were only warriors. TheMan0186 and Zwarrior1234 During a trip to Draynor Village, Sjblade met TheMan0186 who was desperately in need of armour. Sjblade gave him his Bronze Longsword and other various armours. (We were only level 20 at the time.) TheMan0186 was added to the clan and plus, he was a mage. TheMan0186 later led us to Zwarrior1234, another mage, who is now the most powerful member in our clan. Guthix Blade The name Guthix could be used so many words were tried and only one sounded good enough…Guthix Blade. Grant207 Grant207, the now second most powerful member of the Guthix Blade, challenged Sjblade in Duel Arena in which Sjblade ultimately lost. Grant207 was added to the clan because of his high skills and good armour. Plus he was a warrior, mage, and ranger at the same time! Rise of Guthix Blade!!! Guthix Blade today is receiving more and more players and will get better as time goes on… Code of Conduct 5 rules to follow in the Guthix Blade… # Follow Jagex's Rules. # Support Your Team Members At All Times. # Do Not PK Your Team Members. # Any Bad Language (Swear Words) Will Get You Banned From The Guthix Blade. # Do Not Make Excuses If You Lost (Yes It Includes Minigames). Trivia Here are some information that you probably didn't know about us. Highest Combat Level Member * Zwarrior1234 Least Combat Level Member * Sjgrenade Most Popular Places # Duel Arena # Varrock # Fist of Guthix Mostly Used Word * "Noob" is the mostly used word and is usually used between us and Sjgrenade. Other * On every April Fools Day, we rename our clan name as Band of Noobs. * There is no Ranger in the Guthix Blade. Members are either Warriors or Mages. Expectations as of 10/15/2008 There are some expectations to join the Guthix Blade and you must do 2 of the tasks below to qualify for joining: * Kill a guard * Have armour above Bronze (Warriors only) * Be able to at least cast Earth Strike (Mages only) * Be able to use Bronze Arrows (Rangers only) * Have over 500 GP * Engage in battle with a White Knight (Level 42) * Complete at least one quest except Learning the Ropes * Go to Karamja * Have a rating of over 250 at Fist of Guthix Armour and Weapons Requirements Reaching these expectations are optional but doing them can help you in activities such as Clan Wars. Warrior Requirements Levels 3-20 Armour: Full Steel/Black Weapons: Steel/Black Scimitar, Longsword, or Two-Handed Sword Shield: Steel/Black Kiteshield Other: Steel/Black Two-Handed Sword (Only if you don't have one), Salmon, and Tuna Tips: When your opponent's Life Points are almost gone, equip the Two-Handed Sword if you haven't already, and it will end the battle faster with its magnificent power! Levels 21-40 Armour: Full Mithril/Adamant Weapons: Mithril/Adamant Scimitar, Longsword, or Battle-Axe Shield: Mithril/Adamant Kiteshield or Adamant Berserker Shield Other: Mithril/Adamant Two-Handed Sword (For the same reasons above), Lobster, Apple Pie, and Hard Leather Body Tips: When finding yourself pitted against a mage, equip your Hard Leather Body to avoid damage from spells. Levels 41 and above Armour: Full Adamant/Rune Weapons: Adamant/Rune Scimitar or Two-Handed Sword Shield: Adamant/Rune Kiteshield or Berserker Shield Other: Adamant/Rune Two-Handed Sword (For the same reasons above), Lobster, Apple Pie, Anchovy Pizza, Swordfish, and Studded Body Tips: It may help to train your Ranged level so that you can get an edge when fighting a mage. Members Armour: Full Dragon/Barrows/Third Age Weapons: Any Dragon Weapon Shield: Dragon Square Shield Other: Dragon Two-Handed Sword (For the same reasons above), Wild Pie, Summer Pie Tips: Pk others wisely. Joining The Guthix Blade If you find that you would like to join this clan, feel free to do so! If you ask on my Talk Page, I'll put you as a Recruit. Otherwise, you can find me on RuneScape by looking for Sjblade a.k.a me. Allied Clans * Elite Bladers (Originally owned by Sjblade, now adopted by Sjgrenade.) * Hell Elites (Owned by Ziblos) * Funky Monkey (Owned by Hannah 1255) * Red Dragons (Owned by Grant207) * Sara Blade (Owned by Garrett 2 12 but discontinued) Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play clans Category:Pay-to-Play clans